


He Hates Coffee (But He Loves You)

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Virgil has Anxiety, but I mean who doesn’t, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Virgil hates coffee, so why does he keep coming back to this small coffee shop?





	He Hates Coffee (But He Loves You)

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the-incebile-sulk's birthday

Virgil didn’t know why he kept coming back.

He hated coffee because it made his anxiety worse, he hated how loud the place was, and he hated all the dumb hipsters and wannabe-writers. Yet every day, like clockwork, he showed up at the small coffee shop between ten and eleven AM to order a large black coffee (which he dumped a cup of sugar into, not that anyone knew). Every morning, like clockwork, when he walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee the barista at the register would smile kindly at him and write the order on a cup.

He would mouth Virgil’s name as he wrote it, long since memorizing it since he was the one on shift whenever Virgil came in. Virgil would pay, and their hands would brush when the barista handed his change back, and Virgil would pretend his cheeks weren’t coloring at the slight contact. On a slow morning, Virgil would share brief, casual conversation with the barista. On busy mornings, he would watch the other work until his coffee was ready.

Virgil knew exactly why he kept coming back.

Logan Abbott.

Virgil had first come to this busy coffee shop in the middle of finals week. It was the closest coffee place to campus, and Virgil had stayed up all night in the library (thank god it was open twenty-four hours) studying for his astronomy final. He’d desperately needed caffeine, but he didn’t want to pay the school’s outrageous prices, so he’d searched Google for the nearest place and just followed the map. He’d looked up at the building with a scowl, grimacing as he walked in and the smell of coffee assaulted his nose.

The dower look melted off his face when his eyes landed on the barista. Logan - according to his nametag - was standing behind the counter, seemingly bored as he wiped down the counter. The coffee shop was particularly empty that morning, so Logan hadn’t had much to do, but as his boss always said “if you have time to lean, you have time to clean”. Virgil watched him, frozen in the doorway of the coffee shop, taking in his soft-looking brown hair, the slim, attractive angles of his jaw and nose.

Maybe he didn’t hate coffee as much as he thought he did.

He’d fallen hard, and he’d fallen fast. When Logan asked what his order was, Virgil’s heart rate sped up at the sound of his voice. He panicked and ordered a black coffee. He doesn’t even like coffee, why didn’t he order green tea???

So he’s been coming to this same coffee shop for almost seven months now, ordering the same plain coffee and dumping enough sugar in it to give an elephant a sugar rush.

Virgil walks up to the counter, it being a less busy day, and smiles at Logan. “Hey, Lo.”

Logan smiles back, more of a twitch of the lips. “Greetings, Virgil. The usual?”

Virgil’s heart skips a beat when he hears his name on the other’s lips and he nods. “Yeah.” Logan rings him up, mouthing Virgil’s name as he writes it, and Virgil leans against the counter while Logan fills the order. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought about the question that’s been sitting on his tongue for the past two months. He just needed to get up the nerve to ask. The worst that could happen would be that Logan said no, right?

 _He could laugh in your face_. His mind supplied.  _He could not be gay; you could disgust him. You’d lose the cheapest source of caffeine you have, you’d be humiliated, and you’d lose a friend._  Was Logan really a friend, though? Sure, they talked and laughed together, but they never hung out outside of the coffee shop. And yeah, he’d be super embarrassed and never come back, but… that wasn’t the end of the world, was it? Virgil swallowed down his fear, looking up at Logan as the other approaches with his coffee. Virgil takes it with a smile.

“Have a pleasant day, Virgil.” Logan says in a soft tone, turning around to wipe down the counter. Virgil straightens up, his heart - which had just calmed down - speeding up again. “I- Logan, wait.” Logan turns around to look at Virgil with an eyebrow raised. “Yes? Is there something wrong with your coffee?” Virgil shakes his head, taking a shaky breath.

_Like a bandaid._

“Doyouwannagooutsometime?” Virgil’s shoulders hunched up around his ears and he stared at the countertop, afraid of whatever expression was on Logan’s face. As the silence grows, Virgil feels his anxiety rise, shaking slightly. He’s just about to turn and leave when Logan speaks up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t understand that. Would you mind speaking more clearly?”

Virgil’s face slowly turned red as he looked right at Logan, speaking slower, his hands shaking slightly. “Do you wanna go out sometime. Like-… Like a date. With me.” Logan’s eyes widen slightly, and Virgil is setting himself up for rejection, looking away.  _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Maybe you’ll get lucky and he actually won’t mind of you keep coming b-_

“That sounds lovely.”

Virgil’s head snaps up to look at Logan, eyes wide. “W-wait. Really?” Logan nods, giving Virgil a small smile. “Yes. I had actually been debating with myself for quite some time to ask you the same, though I feared it may be seen as highly unprofessional.” Virgil felt a smile grow on his face, and try as he might, it wouldn’t go away. He laughs lightly. “Cool. Awesome, okay. This Friday? The diner on 23rd street, six PM?” Logan nods, taking a napkin and a pen and writing on it, handing the napkin to Virgil. “That sounds satisfactory. This is my number, feel free to contact me before Friday.”

Virgil’s face burned as he took the napkin, studying the neat scrawl before putting it in his pocket. “O-okay. Cool. See you tomorrow.” He rushed out of the coffee shop, heart racing. When he deemed himself a safe distance away, he stopped walking and leaned against a building, letting himself freak out, hands flailing as he bit his lip to try and contain his smile.

He had a date with the barista.


End file.
